Blue
by RememberThatCoolPerson
Summary: This time Percy won't crash his own funeral, this time Percy isn't just missing, this time Percy is really and truly dead. What happens when his friends accept the truth; Percy Jackson has fallen.
1. Chapter 1

**Impossible**

Relief floods over me. I see no monsters, or titans. No more giants. No more enemies.

I feel like I should kiss Hazel. It would be a sort of victory kiss, and I can't wait to congratulate her and my friends.

I have a question, though. How did this happen? We were outnumbered greatly, and we planned to die, to go down fighting, and victory was impossible.

And you should really, really trust me when I say impossible because I can turn into any animal I would like, my father is a god, and me, fat chubby boy, has the cutest girlfriend ever.

We were not going to win this war, we knew it, even tough we tried to defy it.

I am overwhelmed with joy. I'm not going to die! The war is won! I don't have to do the gods' bidding anymore! And my friends are safe-

Just as I was starting to feel something other than self-consuming fear, I hear a wail filled with pain, filled with such agony I wanted to cry myself.

It was Hazel's voice that was to the brim with hurt that she didn't deserve. I swerve around immediately.

"Hazel-?!" I choke off at the sight that will be stuck in my head forever, _torturing_ me.

She doesn't seem to notice that people are crowding around her. The person that is nearest to me is Leo. I literally fall onto him and hold him in a death grip. This can't be real. This isn't happening. Percy doesn't just leave us like that. Percy is always about to die, but this was unexpected . . . What will we do without Pecy?

When Nico comes he breaks down. Percy was his brother. His _only_ brother. He desperately feels all over, looking for a sign of life.

The son of Hades gives up and begins to cry on Percy's dead body.

Percy Jackson is dead.

_Impossible_.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Drill**

Jason has felt pressure before. More pressure, more stress than anyone could imagine. Accept Percy. Percy has felt even more pressure on him, he has had higher expectations. Jason is even annoyed that Percy is more trusted than him by the gods, but that only gives more stress so Jason doesn't complain.

But Jason likes that there's someone else that has felt this too. There's someone he can talk to about it. Percy has the expectations, the pressure, the stress, but he does not seem to feel it or acknowledge it.

This amazes Jason. And even though he hates it, he idolizes Percy. Well, its not his fault, really. Everybody idolizes Percy. He's even sorta worried that the two camps will fight for Percy and neither camp will want him.

Percy is a great warrior (he hates to admit it but, Percy is better than Jason), Percy has the most noble fatal flaw ever, Percy has great, trusting friends, Percy has higher titles than him, Percy has cooler powers than his, Percy . . . He could go on and on with a list of things that he wishes he had that Percy has.

But Percy is his friend so he tries to forget these things. Percy and Jason understand each other better than anybody else could.

Jason snaps out of his thoughts when he sees there is no monster in front of him. As he scans the area he sees no monsters, no Titans, no Giants.

What? Did Jason die already? He looks around again, this time checking where he is.

It's the battle field. He sees only allies. No enemies.

Jason whoops loudly with complete joy. He's safe. He's made it. Everything is okay now . . . Jason's happiness vanishes instantly.

He watches as Percy lay on the pavement. He watches Hazel run to him. He watches as Percy spits up blood. He watches as Hazel looks to him with wide eyes that say 'little help here!'. And then he runs. He runs even though he is exhausted. He runs because Percy, his best friend, is on the ground. He runs because '_everythingiswrong, everythingiswrong, everythingiswrong.'_

He acts like this is a drill, like this is just a medical training drill. A test that he has to ace.

"You okay, bud?" Jason wonders if Percy hears the pleading in his voice.

"Just peachy." Percy chokes out through gritted teeth.

"Jason, make sure. . . The camps. . . Safe." Percy was in an all out blood coughing fit. Blood splattered Jason's shirt. '_Thisisnothappening_, _thisisnothappening_, _thisisnothappening_.'

Jason can only nod. He understands, but _this cannot be happening_. . .

Hazel covers her ears and cries." He's dead. He's dead. He's. . ."

Jason can't comprehend these words. He knew Percy would die, he saw all the bleeding. But he cannot watch any longer. He has to get away, but he can't tear his eyes away.

Jason jumps to his feet and stumbles back abruptly, completely shocked. He trips over his feet as he scrambles back, falling to his butt. He's shaking his head like this will go away, that Percy will get back up, say that this was all a joke, that he's on camera. Jason hopes he'll tell him he passed his drill.

Percy does nothing. Percy is dead. '_Nonononononono.'_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Nightmare**

Piper kills monster after monster. They are outnumbered. They cannot win. There are thousands of enemies. There is too many- there's no more monsters.

"What in Hades!" For a moment Piper thinks she's dead, but she sees that she was at the field where the battle took place.

She turns around seeing no enemies, but watches as Jason sprints toward something, with desperation etched on his face.

He crouches down next to Hazel with their backs to Piper. Hazel starts bawling saying," He's dead, he's dead, he's dead. . ."

Piper barely makes out the words, but when she understands, she runs over too. Her legs feel like jello when she sees her friend on the ground. Jason starts to scramble back up, but falls back down, horrified.

Frank and Leo come over, with Frank hanging onto the unaware Leo, and Frank begins to cry.

Piper slowly sinks to the ground, and sobs too. Jason holds her, but he's crying with her, still staring at Percy.

Leo cries quietly at first, then begins to sob uncontrollably.

When Nico comes, everyone is practically shouting with sobs. He inspects Percy desperately, searching for life. He gives up and cries with them, his face buried in his hands.

Piper can't do anything but bawl and remember the times she shared with Percy.

'Maybe it's a nightmare?' Piper's hopeful part of her brain asks,

'I live in a nightmare.' Piper reminds herself.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Cold as Clay**_**  
**_

Relief floods over me. As I look around I see no more giants or titans. No more enemies. I look at the rest of my allies, wanting to congratulate them, but all I see is my friends huddled together.

There are no shouts of joy, there are only anguished cries pouring from Hazel's lips as she refuses to release something on the ground.

Jason was next to her sitting on his butt with a wild expression, looking like he just got punched down.

Piper was standing up, but barely. She looked so shocked that I wonder if Jason electrocuted her.

Frank was holding on to Leo as if he was the only thing keeping Frank alive. He was completely leaning on Leo looking as though he had watched the scariest horror movie there ever was.

Leo, meanwhile, did not seem to notice Frank putting all of his weight onto him. He was staring at the thing in Hazel's arms like everybody else. His stone-set hard face melted and turned pale as though he were possessed again.

Nico was crying. I could not believe my eyes. On his knees, next to Hazel, he was feeling whatever was in her arms, searching for something.

"No. No. No. No. Nononononono! No! No . . . No . . ." Nico's voice failed as it faded into heart wrenching sobs. It reminded me of my sobs in the Labyrinth after Percy 'died' in the volcano. . .

Wait where was Percy? What was in Hazel's grip? I connected the dots and walked over to my boyfriend. I had a stony face on but felt my heart shatter. Through the calm mask tears tracked down my cheeks.

I pushed through the huddled crowd (everyone was crying now.) and saw Percy. His face was pale and very un-Percy like without a smirk. His body was limp, and his open eyes didn't remind me of the ocean anymore. More like scarred me from the blankness.

Not giving up hope, I felt his hand. All warmth was gone. He was as cold as clay.


	2. Chapter 2

Ringing

"Okay. I need the fifth court to attack from the right side of the doors. Can you do that, Gwen? Okay, good. Now, Marcus, you lead the second court to battle on the left side of the-"

Nico is rudely interrupted from his battle plan from a very loud ringing in his ears. Ringing comes to his and his half sister's ears when someone dies around them, or has ties to them, but this was so loud that he thought it was an explosion before seeing no one else is affected.

Nico was suddenly reminded of the noise in ears when Bianca died, it was the loudest ring in his ears, before now. This is the same volume, but more urgent than Bianca's death ring. It's someone near Nico that has died.

He's pretty sure he knows who it is, so he runs into Tartarus, where only the seven are allowed to be. On his way in he kills a few of the left-over monsters. Their numbers are few, and Nico's fear-clouded mind notices this before going back to 'where's Percy,where's Percy,where's Percy,where's Percy,'.

There's a crowd around him, and Nico hopes that on their wild adventure one of them picked up something that could heal whatever, or that one of the gods here could do their heal-thingy. But it's empty hoping because when he kneels next to him and pointlessly feels for life, there's no sign of it.

After Annabeth came, the gods, too, notice the crowd forming. Poseidon blankly stares at his son before falling to his knees and taking his son out of Hazel's arms. He bows his head and sobs quietly.

Zeus had gotten to like Percy and hopelessly stared at his nephew and brother.  
"Perseus Jackson will become a god, brother, do not despair." Zeus told Poseidon quietly.  
'Become a god and leave me.' Nico thought bitterly.'Just like my other sibling.'

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Haunted

'Ah,' Chiron mused as Percy landed on his front step,'so he's going to be one of those demigods. The kind of demigod that has legends written about them. The kind of demigod that were kept in the memory of the gods, long after their deaths. The kind of demigod that gave them something to talk about. The kind of demigod that would die much too young. The kind of demigod that would haunt the immortals.' Chiron tried very hard to not get too attached to Percy, knowing his fate in the Great Prophecy. Not that it helped.

Chiron doesn't remember how many times he accidentally called Percy by his father's name when he only looked into the boy's eyes. He was easily his favorite student, and easily Poseidon's favorite son.

Don't get them wrong, they don't mean to choose favorites, it just sort of happens with Percy.

Chiron expected the best from Percy and was not disappointed when he completed all of his quests and when he defeated Kronos.

Chiron was troubled knowing that Percy was in grave danger, but not being able to tell the camp who was going crazy with searching for their missing leader.

Once the Argo II found him and began the quest Chiron was worried. He was for certain that his dream of Percy's death would actually take place. Annabeth would be heartbroken, the camp would be feeling more empty than before, nobody would be able to say goodbye, but what troubled Chiron the most was the thought of Poseidon's reaction.

All of the gods would be changed, would be haunted with Percy's death, but Poseidon . . . Poseidon would be crushed. Percy was his pride and was his joy. Percy was his favorite child.

Chiron knew what was coming, knew that there would be news of Percy's death soon, and he was prepared.

Or so he thought.

Hermes came to transport Chiron to Greece, looking grim. He didn't say anything to his passenger.

Once they arrived, they found minor gods fixing the greatly damaged temples. Most of the gods, though, were surrounding the closed Doors of Death.

As they approached (Chiron noticed Poseidon's absence) Heista, with a tear stained face, told Chiron what had happened. Percy wasn't dead-much worse.

The centaur's face fell, his eyes aged, and his mouth automatically whispered,

"No."

Chiron was already haunted.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Not true

I'm going down for Mom. I'm going down for Hephaestus. I'm going down for Jason. I'm going down for Piper. I'm going down for Percy. I'm going down for Hazel. I'm going down for Annabeth. I'm going down for Frank. I'm going down for Nico.-He smiled a little here-I'm going down for Reyna.

Leo really likes Reyna. Like a lot. Like _love_.

At first glance she was a beautiful but scary foe. Next time he saw her, he saw hate in her eyes, directed at him. Next after that, he saw possibility. Then (finally) he saw love.  
Leo kept her wonderful face in his mind, taking down as many monsters as he could, so that they could not touch her, not hurt her.

He was going to die for her. For Reyna. He was okay with that.

She has beautiful eyes, this monster won't make any more sadness in them. Kill.

She has flowing hair, this monster won't slash at it. Kill.

She has full lips, this monster won't make them frown. Kill.

She has graceful movement, this monster won't make her limp. No monster to kill?

Looking around, Leo sees only a few left over monsters. Strange. Maybe they went out of Tartarus? He looks toward the door and sees Frank limping to a pity party. He catches up with him easily (Frank's limping), and numbly feels weight on his right shoulder.

Leo wishes the numbness could stay, but soon realization sets in-he's dead. His friend is dead, is gone.

Leo wonders if the demigod life ever gets better. Nope. Never.

He wasn't aware he was crying until his father put a greasy hand on his bloody shoulder. He quickly wiped his tears.

"My son, grief is unneeded, he is to be made immortal."

This lifted Leo's spirits greatly. But there was still sadness, as when a friend moves away.  
Leo went back to staring at Percy, when a bright light shone, and the demigods instinctively looked away, to avoid being turned to dust. Percy was now a god, but what happened next was even more unbelievable.

That _can't_ be true.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Hero

Percy Jackson is a hero, no denying that. And Grover was proud to be a friend of his, but right now he wishes he wasn't. He really wishes that he didn't know the person who died, that he only had to pat the mourners on the back and give them the 'I'm sorry for your loss' thing.

But right now he had to deal with the pain. And the fact that he couldn't get the song 'My Hero' out of his head.

Grover never thought of Percy actually dying, like Percy crying-it was one of those things that just _don't_ happen.

Grover wanted his girlfriend was there to to comfort him, to help him keep his mind off of this tragic event.

Tragic. What a perfect word to describe this. Suffering extreme distress or sorrow.

Huh. Grover didn't know how he remembered that definition from school.

When Percy is turned into a god, Grover screams. Very loudly.

Behind him is a crowd of monsters. No, not crowd-more like the whole population of monsters running to the opening of Doors of Death.

Percy swerves around, sees the monsters, gives Grover a sorry sort of smirk, pulls out Riptide, and sprints for the Doors. He pushes the Door closed in about two minutes with his new godly strength, and he doesn't come out. Now that he's immortal, he's trapped in there forever.

_There goes my hero, _


	3. Chapter 3

**Deserving**

"_What did you say_!? Phoebe, this is not a thing to joke about! Just because a boy is my friend doesn't mean I'm in love them or that you can say _awful_ things like that-!"

"Why would I ever consider doing that!? Even Lady Artemis respects that man! Never would I ever hurt my lieutenant or my friend so!"

Thalia stared blankly at her. Phoebe was telling the truth. Her breath hitched and she choked on air. The lieutenant of Artemis coughed hard until she began to cry. Phoebe helped her up and patted her on the back.

"He won't even get the pleasure of dying with honor! That's horrible! He didn't deserve this! He never even probably had a good time in his life because he was too busy giving everything he had to other people! People, no, gods that wanted his blood at first! That's terrible!" Thalia ranted on and on about how the gods hated him at first then he suddenly became their most trusted solider. Then she ranted about how all this happened on his birthday. Then she raved about how he was a selfless person. Then she raved about his fighting skills. Then she had bloody knuckles from punching a tree that she pretended was the Fates.

That's where Phoebe left her to be alone. Thalia was relieved, that's just what she needed.

After she was done with the newly colored red tree, she slumped down on a different tree across from from the bloody one.

She gave the bloody tree a death glare while imagining a Fate's face on it.

"How dare you do this to him!? Do this to me?! Do this to us?! Do this to everyone, to his family?! Oh, his poor family. . . They don't deserve this either! He didn't deserve this at all! Why do you have to give _him_, of all people, a Fate worse than death?!"

She closed her eyes tight, not allowing _one more frickin' tear_ to fall,

"After everything you put him through, he survived. So,for surviving, you gift him with this, with probably getting tortured the rest of his sad, immortal life?"

She stayed on that tree for hours closing her eyes tight, trying so hard not to cry. She managed until Grover's own pain-filled eyes met her own.

She started to bawl, remembering that this wrecked other people's hearts too. She would come here a lot in the future when this pain especially dragged her down. They didn't deserve this either.

Nobody deserved this pain.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Life**

Sally Jackson had been staring out the window for weeks, for a whole month.

Ever since Percy had been picked up by the Argo II, she had been worried sick. Well more worried than before, if you can imagine that.

_Another_ _War_.

Her baby is going to _another_ war. Her eyes are going through _another_ box of tissues. Her face is going through _more_ worry lines. Her heart is going through _another_ pain-filled, undeserved war.

Not fair.

She didn't sign up for this . . . the worry or the pain or the anxiety. She didn't want it.

"Hello," Sally answered her phone fearfully, nervously. She gasped. This is the news she was worried about getting." You're sure this happened. Chiron, _please_ tell me now if this is just a horrible prank. No, I didn't say goodbye to him, I didn't know he was going to be missing. . . A-al-alrighty the-n. Th-thank you."

Her shaky hand tried to place the phone on its base, but missed completely. The whole set fell to the floor, but Sally Jackson did not care. What does she do now? Where will this cruel life drag her next?

After much, much help Sally lived a normal life. A normal life, clouded by grief. Every time one myth about the Greek was seen/heard/mentioned Sally broke down. Every time she was near salt water Sally broke down. Every time she ever even saw a speck of blue food Sally broke down.

So yeah, a normal life.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Beloved

My son. My dear boy. My child. My pride. My joy. My family. My most honorable. My favorite. My beloved. You have brought us peace! Thank you!

That's what went through Poseidon's mind when he saw his sixteen-year-old son the day he defeated Kronos.

My son. My most dearest boy. My precious child. My pride. My sorrow. My family. My most honorable. My favorite. My fragile beloved. You have brought us regret, but peace. Why have you left us? Left me?

Thats what went through Poseidon's mind when he thought of his seventeen-year-old son the day he defeated Gaia.

You know how much you take for granted something once you've lost it, and Poseidon probably knew this better than anyone.

After years and centuries and millennia of watching his precious children die, he will never truly forget the hurt that this event came with.

Why have you left me, Percy?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Tighter

Hazel and Percy stand back to back, breathing hard. Hazel is breathing heavier than Percy though. She was about an inch away from death before Percy swooped in last second to save her.

Even though the rest of the seven fight on hard around them, they are taking a break.

Percy says that she should after that close call, and Hazel agrees.

"Almost done." Percy coughs.

"What are you talking about? Their numbers are growing more, barely declining!" Wheezed Hazel.

"I'll take care of it."

"What are you going to do?"

"Watch this."

"You idiot! Percy, you idiot! Why in Hades would you ever consider doing that-!"

"You're sounding like Annabeth, Hazel."

"Yeah, speaking of your girlfriend, what do I say to her?! That her boyfriend nearly got himself killed?!"

"Not 'nearly' got himself killed, _did_ get himself killed, Hazel. See, way too much blood."

"How can you talk so calmly about this?! This is not a joke!"

"Hey, in the future somebody like me might laugh about this conversation, which I'm sure will be famous. My last words."

"Stop talking like that! Where's Jason?!"

Even though Hazel holds him tighter still, life is slipping from his eyes. All she is focusing on is his now uneven breathing and the blood that seems to be everywhere. She hears the loud sobs (that she's guessing is her own, seeing the splashing tears on Percy's face), notices the shuffle towards her (that she knows could very well be monsters), and is aware of the presence of gods (Hazel guesses she'll be embarrassed later), but Hazel doesn't care about anything but the arrival of Death, that she is sure will come.

When Hazel dares to look up again she sees Thanatos walking around the battle field and check his iPad. His face becomes shocked and Hazel knows that it's because he sees his liberator on the death list. His face then becomes solemn and he joins the crowd and turns invisible.

You can't hold a soul, but Hazel tries to keep it in place as it slips away from his body. Holding tighter doesn't help.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for those who reviewed/favorited/followed! I don't think many of the readers liked this, though. If you would like for me to continue the story please tell me!**

**Loss and Victory**

"We won." Frank says simply, hollowly. "We won."

But he's thinking 'We lost so much' .

Because they did lose so much. They lost Percy. They lost their leader, they lost their glue, they lost their friend. Annabeth lost her heart, Hazel lost her ability to trust, Leo lost his good sense of humor, Jason lost his guidance, Piper lost her mentor, Nico lost his brother, Thalia lost her savior, but Frank didn't know what he lost.

Percy was so much more than a friend to him.

After much thinking, Frank found the answer.

Frank lost his hero.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Lost in His Thoughts**

"Are we to have a funeral or are we to have something made to honor his sacrifice?" Chiron asks the crowd of mixed Romans and Greeks. Percy's sacrifice brought them together.

Protest broke all around Jason but he had nothing to say. He couldn't talk about Percy without coming close to tears.

"No funeral! No funeral!" They chanted after the the jumble. The Seven didn't say anything.

...

Jason was numb that night when he couldn't sleep. He was thinking about talking to someone about his troubles.

When he thinks about who to confide in Percy pops into his head first.

That's when it hits him. No Percy. No one to turn to for guidance.

He rolls around and sobs loudly into his pillow. For the first time Jason is glad that he

doesn't have a cabin mate, but it would be nice for some comforting.

...

Jason come to breakfast with an inside-out shirt and backwards pants. He didn't eat much, and when the Greeks asked about him, Piper answered them with "The realization hit.".

She didn't even ask him, she knew what it felt like.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Crushing**

It was that moment. That moment when it hit her. She felt like she was hit by a truck, she couldn't breathe. Who does she go to for advice, for reassurance?

Piper is choking on the fact that no one will see through her lies and help her. She's choking on the fact that she won't have a little sister/big brother relationship now. She's choking on the fact that there's no one holding the group together.

But she's breathing again at the fact that she will make things better.

She marches out of her cabin in the Argo II and knocks violently on everyone's doors. "Get out! We have to talk! Emergency meeting!"

Piper struts to the the cushy chair that she always considered hers and sits down. When she looks at Percy's old spot tears flood her eyes, but she blinks them away. 'Be strong, Piper. Be strong.'.

Everyone shuffles into the room with red puffy eyes that no one is really ashamed of.

"Let's talk about him." Piper throws out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, everybody! Guess what day is! My birthday! So, for my birthday, would you _please_ review?**

**Should've been**

Annabeth sits on her bed with hands clapped together on her lap. She staring into space and thinking about what she always thinking about.

She's thinking about Percy.

She's not thinking of his annoying habits or his messy hair or being with him. The thoughts are about the heart-wrenching scream of pain she heard right after He closed the Doors. His enemies are obviously torturing him and that fact tortured Annabeth.

She feels hollow and cold. She's never felt so cold before. Or so alone.

She sits thinking about how to tell the younger campers about Percy when she arrives at camp on the Argo II.

She was cursing Percy's fatal flaw inside her head when a loud and unpleasant banging on her door rings throughout the room.

"Everybody up! Emergency meeting, emergency meeting!" Piper shouts as she damages everyone's eardrums with her banging.

Annabeth knows that this means Piper is going to give them all a therapy session or something because that's just what Piper does.

Annabeth doesn't even wipe the tears off or try to stop the new ones as she sulks into the meeting room.

She sits down on the gray chair that is her spot and looks to her right. She forgets that he won't be coming to the meeting, but it's easy to imagine him rushing in because he's late.

She looks away to prevent bawling and turns her attention to Piper.

Everyone has puffy eyes but Annabeth can't tell about Piper since her eyes are closed. She can see that Piper is chanting encouragement to herself.

When Piper opens her red eyes Annabeth is surprised at her blunt words that are right to the point; "Let's talk about him."

She is suddenly reminded of the seemingly emotionless daughter of Ares that's in the bottom of the ship with the other campers that were old enough to fight.

Silence fills the room as expectation fills Piper's eyes.

"C'mon, guys," Piper whines, "if this happened to one of you, Percy would be the first to speak."

"If you haven't noticed, Piper," Leo says after another round of silence, "I've been trying to be like him and Jason this whole quest. I wanted to be someone who could fix things other than just machines. And as you can see, it hasn't worked, I got Percy stuck in Tartarus for the rest of eternity."

"No," Hazel croaked." He-he did it for everyone. It was his choice."

"I could've saved him." Frank's weak voice pipes up. "I could've saved him. If only I got to the Doors soon enough. He has family and friends and a camp. He has people who care about him."

"Frank, don't think that way. You have people who care about you. It should have been me."

They argued about who it should have been other than Percy, and even though Annabeth didn't say anything, she knew that they were wrong.

It should have been her.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**If only**

Nico was with the warriors of both the camps, on the Argo II heading home with bad news. They were in the bottom part of the ship, A.K.A. the storage room.

And this place isn't like a storage room you would think. It's gigantic. There's only a couple of tools or coils left over and some ambrosia and nectar. Leo set his robot off to make some sleeping hammocks for them too.

So they were all cozy but had nothing to do. Nico sat down on his cot, staring at his hands.

Then they heard yelling coming from above. Most of the campers reached for their weapons.

The room fell silent as they listened. Nico heard muffled voices saying "LEO, IT WASN'T YOUR FAULT, LET IT GO!". Next he heard " WELL, JASON, LOOKS LIKE YOU COULDN'T FIX THIS ONE! WE CAN'T DO ANYTHING TO SAVE HIM NOW, I KNOW IT'S HARD, BUT WOULD YOU STOP SAYING ITS YOUR FAULT!? IT'S ALL MY FAULT, AND I CAN'T DO ANYTHING TO FIX IT! I SHOULDN'T HAVE EVEN BEEN ON THIS QUEST!"

It became silence again, leaving the campers confused. Nico guessed that Piper used her charm speak to calm them down. He found it funny that they thought it was their fault, when it was obviously Nico's fault.

'_If only I could have stopped him_.'

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Another one**

And another one of Chiron's students is gone, but unlike the others, he is not dead.

This one is a special case. Chiron is usually proud when one of his students becomes a god, and he was proud when he found that Percy was transformed into a god. But the grief outweighed the pride because Percy's life as a god was not happy.

Not happy at all.

Percy's life as a god is pain, pain, and more pain. Percy is trapped in Tartarus forever and being tortured forever. And Chiron knows Percy, he knows that Percy will not regret his choice no matter how much pain is inflicted upon him because he saved at least one person. And Percy saved hundreds.

But he did not save himself. He saved others.

"Are we to have a funeral," Chiron questions the grieving crowd immediately after they return to Camp Half Blood on the Argo II,"or are we to have something made to honor his sacrifice?"

He hopes that they will insist on having a funeral, because funeral means dead, dead means Underworld, Percy means hero, hero means heaven, and heaven means that Chiron won't have to worry.

But their leader is not dead so they insist on memorial.

Whenever Chiron passes the statue of Percy, he says a silent prayer for him.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Guilt

All Leo felt was guilt, guilt, guilt. Because he was going to close the Doors. The only reason he didn't is because of the distraction of Percy dying and becoming a god. But Percy beat him to the Doors, and here Leo is living with the heavy guilt that's like a snake that slithers its way into his chest and constricts on lungs.

Leo was never good with secrets so he tells what's left of the Seven (the Six, the remaining joking part of his corrects), but they don't understand. They don't get that it was his fault, it's not theirs, _it's his._

So Leo has to live with the guilt from killing his mother that got heavier after ruining Percy's god hood.


	6. Chapter 6

**Empathy Link**

Shouts of pain come from the forest, pour from Grover's mouth.

In about three minutes Annabeth is kneeling on his left as he clutches his right side.

"Grover! Grover, c'mon, what happened?! What hurt you?!"

Her only answer is gut-dropping scream before he passes out.

...

"I don't know what happened to him, Chiron. He just screamed and I ran-"

Grover wakes from his terrifying dream with a cry of horror and hurt.

"PERCY!" He's shouting.

"Grover," Annabeth's calm face stares at him, as if trying to extract information from him, "tell me what you saw." Her shaky voice commands.

"They-they-they're stabbing Per-Per-him wherever they see a scar on him, and he-he h-has a lot of-of scars. They-they're making new ones too." Grover's breath is ragged and silent tears roll down his face. "I felt it." He then lifted his shirt up to where he was clutching. When they looked down they saw the words '_pathetic god_' carved into Grover's skin.

He stares at his hands, tears falling into them. _"I saw them do it_."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**New Recruit**

"Phoebe will be leading you as I take a journey." The proud lieutenant addresses the crowd of her hunters. She smiles at Phoebe."I am sure you all will be in good hands."

One of the newer girls that Thalia is sure to fall in love soon (she won't be sad when she's gone) says, "So you can go cry over your boyfriend?"

Thalia counts to five in her head with a deep, calming breath."Actually, Jezebel, I am going to New York to get a new recruit."

Before she can be insulted again, Thalia struts to her silver Pegasus and heads to the north without another word.

...

She dismounts her mare gracefully and unsaddles her. She leads the mare to the creek and unbridles her.

She strides up the hill and caresses her pine. She looks around and remembers the night when Percy saved her from her wooden prison. Thalia closes her eyes and breaths in the sweet moment.

Thalia snaps out of her memories and walks into Camp, heading for cabin number six.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Watching**

Poseidon walks into the memorial that the Architect of Olympus put on the right side of his temple. He is surprised to see Apollo bowing his bright blonde hair to the Savior of Olympus's statue.

Apollo does not look up when the Sea god places a gentle yet weathered hand on his shoulder.

"Your son is suffering through awful pain. Pain almost unimaginable. I'm so sorry, Percy did not deserve that at all." Apollo whispers." Your son is still fighting, Poseidon, he fights on with pride. I believe that he fights in your name."

Poseidon swallows down the want to sob. "Apollo, I know that you liked my son, I know that you are mourning for him, but please do not hurt yourself with watching his torturous suffering ."

The Sun god gave a bitter chuckle."I wish I didn't have to watch," He turns his blue eyes to Poseidon's green ones,"but I see _everything_."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Remembrance**

Hazel couldn't believe that months ago that she didn't even know the person who haunts her everywhere she goes today.

She saw him when that cute little kid pouted to his sister on the corner. She saw him when she accidentally looked towards the sea (she _never, never, never_ wants to see that shade of green that look exactly like his eyes). She saw him when that teenager at the park was eating blue ice cream. She saw him when that handsome guy on T.V. gave a goofy smile.

But she knows it's not him, so she restrains the need to hug every one of those signs of him. She moves to Camp Jupiter where there's no sea (she used to love looking at the sea), she lives where she doesn't have any neighbors (she has Frank, and that's enough), and she never watches T.V. anymore (but why do the characters in books always sound like him?).

Percy's sacrifice brought the camps together, but it tore the Seven apart.


	7. Chapter 7

**OhMyGods, I love all of you! Everyone is posting nice reviews but I realized something; my summary is jack. It says 'this time Percy is really dead'. Oops, Percy isn't dead! Okay, well I was thinking that I could make Percy escape like one hundred years later or something. . . Tell me if you'd like that!**

**Interrogating the gods**

"What are we going to do now?" Frank quietly questions the dark sky with venom dripping from his words. When his only answer is an unresponsive cloudy forecast he shouts, "Well!? Answer me! What are we going to do with-with him gone? What are we supposed to do?" At the last two sentences the harshness disappeared, desperation taking its place.

Frank is standing alone where Luna used to train Roman demigods. The Wolf House had been deserted ever since Hera came back to destroy it, making sure no gods would be trapped there again.

Frank came here like Thalia came to the woods in Greece. He came here to just sit, or stand, shout. He would do anything to lose his bottled anger, sadness, and hurt.

It's been a year since the Greek and Roman Seven contacted each other, one year since Percy re-entered Tartarus. Without Percy the Seven was torn, and nobody knew what to do.

Frank had to return back to Camp Jupiter before the howling winds and pelting rain knocked him down.

The weather got out if control every August eighteenth.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Rainy Day**

'A whole year,' Jason thinks in awe, 'a whole year since I started feeling hollow.'

But Jason knew he wasn't empty- far from it, actually. Jason was not hollow because inside he was filled with pent up anger, frustration, and bitter grief. Angry because once again Jason was watching the Fates work unfairly. Frustrated because there was nothing he could do to get Percy out of Tartarus. Grief because it hurt to lose someone to Death on a quest, but losing one to unfair imprisonment and cruel suffering for the rest of eternity was a _real hard blow._

He looks out of his praetor-cabin window at the pouring rain, the smoking ground where lightning stroke, and at the statue of Percy that stayed completely dry.

When Jason tried to stop the out of control winds and it didn't work, he knew that the weather was reflecting the gods feelings and he could not stop it. And, because he couldn't stop it, Jason made a lightning strike of his own to release his unpleasant feelings.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Surprise**

Piper strides past a group of Demeter girls into the Hephaestus cabin without an acknowledgement to them.

"Leo! Did you hear what someone said to Annabeth yesterday? Mason, that Hermes kid, asked Annabeth why we don't call ourselves 'the Six'! Would you mind calling Will, and ask him to beat up Mason?"

"It doesn't matter anymore, Piper. Thalia came by and took Annabeth. I think she convinced her to join the Hunters of Artemis."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Joining**

"Annabeth, there's no reason for you to deny me now; Join the Hunters!" Thalia pleaded with the blank girl sitting in front of her.

"I've been thinking about it. I'll do it the day after tomorrow. Tomorrow is August eighteenth, his birthday and the anniversary of. . ." Not knowing how to continue, she trails off.

The Lieutenant of Artemis is shocked that she agreed so easy, but threw her arms around the new recruit anyways. It's a celebrating hug, but mostly a comforting hug for August eighteenth.

Thalia would be visiting the woods in Greece tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXx

Mortal scientist were baffled when they found out that every August eighteenth earthquakes and tsunamis covered the earth, the sun was slow and did not shine as bright, skies were grey with the occasional storm or hurricane, the moon did not appear, and animals seemed to despair.  
What they didn't know that Poseidon's anger was causing those quakes and waves, that Apollo was too depressed to move his chariot any faster, that Zeus was frozen with grief and could not stop the storm spirits from invading his domain, that Artemis was out comforting her lieutenant instead of steering the moon, and that all the sacred animals of the gods felt their patron's pain.

This was the gods grieving day for Percy Jackson.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXx

A young Athena boy did not fail to notice the howling winds, the raging sea, or the grim face of Chiron.

"Chiron, what's wrong with the gods? Has something happened? Has something been stolen?" The blonde boy fired his questions.

"Marcus, you are an intelligent young man. Why are you asking me and not researching in one of your Greek books?" Chiron responded harshly, which was unusual for him.

"What do you mean, Chiron?" Asked the hurt boy.

"I'm sorry, my boy. It's just someone . . . Oh never mind, boy, never mind. Just. . . You'll find out about this horrid day soon. Never mind."

Marcus, being the curious boy he is, went out of his way after the morning to find out what this 'horrid day' was. Nobody was outside today. Even though it was Friday there was no capture the flag game. Mr. D who was usually outside walking along the strawberry fields or bossing some poor satyrs around, was instead sitting on the Big House porch with a sad and thoughtful expression equal to the centaur's.

"Mr. D!" Marcus called, bowing his head as he jogged up the steps.

"Yes, Marcus," Dionysus answered with a gentle yet grave voice. Marcus was greatly confused. Chiron was mean and Mr. D was kind and gentle? What? And since when did Dionysus get his name right. It took a minute for him to get over his surprise.

"Um. . . Oh uh. . . Could you tell me what is going on today?"

"Don't you learn anything from those Greek lessons!? Do you learn about anything other than Hercules or Theseus? Those 'teachers' never teach you anything other than ancient heroes!"

Marcus, startled by the sudden change of attitude, backed away from the fuming god. He sighed, not knowing where to go, and walked to his cabin. 'Of course I can't get a straight answer around this camp,'

When the son of Athena reached the door to cabin six, a familiar voice called from behind him.

"Oh, hi, Anthony." Marcus turned around and waved to his friend, the son of Poseidon.

"Do you know what's happening? Nobody's outside, and the sacrificial fire won't burn." Anthony asked curiously.

"Yeah, I know! I asked Chiron and Mr. D, but they didn't give me a straight answer! Ugh, why can't I find answers around here!?"

"Oh, yeah! And when I was trying to calm the sea down, it wouldn't work! It's obviously the gods' doing."

Before Marcus could reply, a random guy was tackle-hugging Mr. D interrupted them.


	9. Chapter 9

"Woah! Hermes, slow down! What's with you today, and why are you smiling like an idiot?" The son of Athena and the son of Poseidon heard Mr. D say from the Big House. Anthony and Marcus ran over to the porch to investigate.

"My gods, Dionysus! You won't believe who I found! Where's Chiron? Chiron! Come here, and quickly!" Hermes said all jumbled up and out of breath.

Chiron clipped-clopped over to the still-hugging gods. Dionysus cleared his throat a little too loud. Hermes got the message and got off of him.

The traveling god, still grinning ear to ear, hopped up and down. "Oh, I wish I could tell you! I don't want any one to know yet, though! I've got to go, bye!"

Dionysus sighed through his nose like this happened all the time. "That man will never grow up. I'll bet you five silver drachmas that he found that orange lizard he lost two years ago. . ."

Anthony and Marcus walked away stifling laughs until they reached the Poseidon cabin.

Rowling on the floor, Anthony said between laughing and breathing hard, "A-an orange liz-lizard!"

And like that was funny, Marcus started laughing so hard he cried.

...

Isabel, Marcus's twin sister, walked into cabin three with a disapproving look at the laughing-so-hard-it-hurts boys that were sprawled onto the floor.

"My diaphragm, oh, my diaphragm!" Marcus wheezed/laughed. This brought more laughter from Anthony, which made Marcus do the same.

"Oh my gods, Marcus! We're turning fifteen in two days, but you still act like a five year old." The mature sister shook her head with a suppressed giggle.

"Oh, shut up, Isabel. You're still five minutes younger than me, stop trying to act like you're the older twin." The blonde haired boy joked with his blonde haired sister.

Just then the light-aired mood seemed change and his sister looked at him with a new sad expression."I was asking Samantha, that mean Ares girl, why the gods are upset today, and because all three of us are newer here we didn't know that every other year we do a memorial service to Percy Jackson. That's today."

"That guy's my half brother! From what I heard from Lady Piper and Lord Leo he's a pretty cool guy. They never told me what happened to him." Anthony voiced, feeling like he needed to be in the conversation too.

"Since when did you talk to ghosts!?" Isabel and her twin said at the same time.


	10. Chapter 10

Entering Tartarus

Annabeth looks at Percy as he sprints to the Doors; just looks at him. Percy thinks about that look on her face as he heads to the Doors, as he is slashed and stabbed by the monsters still trying to escape, and as the light disappears behind the huge stone closed Door.

...

First day in Tartarus through the first twenty years in Tartarus

It's dark in Tartarus, like really dark. And it's huge.

Tartarus is so gigantic that when you look up you can see that it has its own clouds. The last time that Percy was here the darkness consumed him, but now that he is supplied with godly vision, he can see dimly around.

He can see that the monsters are all around him, and he keeps on fighting the monsters, but they won't die, they're all already in hell.

Percy thinks about the look on Annabeth's face when he runs away from his enemies, past the creepy tree that he tripped over when he was a demigod, down the hill with the lake with black tar instead of water. He thinks of that look on her face when he can't run any longer and he's surrounded, but he still fights. He thinks of that look when he is shackled and tied down, when his face is traced around with a knife, when they twist the blade into his bicep. He thinks of that look when they leave him in a puddle of ichor.

They leave him tied to a tree, breathing heavily with nothing to do or to eat. He needs ambrosia and nectar, now. Those are the things that the gods eat to keep themselves immortal, and Percy can tell that it's getting darker, that his godly vision is leaving him, that he is fading, but he is still alive because of the prayers.

He gets so many prayers in the first decade, then they become less. The people are moving on and forgetting about him. If that blasted centaur hadn't insisted on telling his story around the campfire, he could have been faded already, could have been free from Tartaurus.

The monsters forget about him for a decade or two, but then a telelinkie stumbles upon the very boy that blew up his class room when he was just a pup. This monster had been searching for Percy Jackson for years, and he wanted revenge for his dead mother.

...

Forty years in Tartarus

Percy lay on the ground, ichor flowing from his wound that healed quickly and in golden puddles surrounding him. He was breathing heavy as he watched the Abba the telekhine sharpen his already perfectly sharp blade.

The sight made him shiver. Not in fear, but in frustration. Being in Tartarus already drained his godly powers and the chains that the monsters cuffed him in made him feel so weak. He hadn't eaten anything in forty years. He didn't want to live anymore, he hadn't had any ambrosia or nectar in four decades, and he didn't even have a realm chosen for him yet. He wasn't even a god of anything.

The only reason he hadn't faded yet is because of the many, many prayers demigods, gods, satyrs, centaurs, and other mythical creatures sent to him. But he didn't want to live.

He wanted to fade.

...

Sixty years in Tartarus

Percy looked his arms curiously. Only the scars of his demigod life had stayed, the ones they gave him only lasted a year at the most or a month at the least.

Then he heard his most dreaded sound; the padding of monster feet nearing his prison.

He was used to it, he was never scared of it, but it made him angry. 'Just give me my sword and I'll kill every single one of you.' He thinks.

The monster that comes in here the most enters with a nervous looking cyclops. "Ny, grab any weapon you wish. We are going to give this pathetic god what he deserves." Abba the telekhine hisses to his new apprentice.

Ny shakily grabbed the least threatening weapon; a twig from the tree that their victim was chained to.

Percy snorted and Abba slapped his student.

"You are an idiot, Ny! Don't you know what weapons to use!? Here, grab that imperial knife. Yes, the longer one. Okay, do as you'd like. I have to go help that stupid cyclops with the sword he's working on."

"Yes, sir," Ny spits out anxiously.

When Ny's master is out of sight, the cyclops drops the golden knife and collapses to the rocky floor.

Percy thinks that he has some health issue until Ny got to his knees and whimpered shame. "I is sorry, Percy Jackson! I is so sorry! I betrayed your brother, leader of Poseidon's army, and was killed! I have been sentenced to Tartarus until I reform! I is done so, but I dare not show my dishonored face among my brothers and sisters." Ny cried and bowed his head, and Percy could tell he was crying. " Percy Jackson, I have heard many things from General Tyson about you! I thought that General brag, until I saw you. And I will do anything to help you see your brother again."


	11. Chapter 11

**My muse. . . Is dying. Advice would be helpful. elliefs, I'm going to make him more like Smeagol for you. helolo, I had the same idea of Percy fading!**

**Sixty years in Tartarus**

Percy could not sleep that night (not that he could tell if it was night or day. . .), and it had nothing to do with the rocky ground on which he slept, the painful screams of those stuck in hell, or the creepy rustle of leaves, even though there was no wind blowing.

No, Percy felt the buzzing (and strangely familiar. . . though he doesn't recall anything about his past) excitement of tomorrow's adventures with Ny the cyclops.

Ny was an . . . _interesting_ person. It seemed as if he had split personalities, one being kind and very loyal, the other being violent and threatening. Sometimes Percy heard him have rather creepy conversations with his other half.

**Example:**

_"Ny is good boy. Ny is good boy! Do not make Ny do bad boy things, do not!" The cyclops shouted while covering his ears and rocking._

_"Ny not a good boy! Whoever said Ny is a good boy!?" Ny screeched with a higher pitched voice._

_"General say Ny good boy before you made me betray him!" He cried, eyes shining in defiance._

_"Tyson lies, then!" Ny hissed to his better half._

_"I will not do bad boy things. I will not do bad boy things. I will not do bad boy things." He chanted to himself until the conversation was over._

Percy wondered what the mentally unstable cyclops's bad side wanted his good side to do, but dismissed the thought out of disturbance.

He liked the cyclops, but the big brown eye he had painfully reminded him of Tyson, the only thing he could remember of his brother, other than his name.

...

When Ny woke up Percy looked at him expectantly with eyes jolting with the possibility of danger. "Can we start the escape mission now!?" Percy asked like an impatient child waiting for Christmas.

"No, we have to wait for Abba to reform. His left arm is not finished and his right foot is not either."

"How long is that going to take?" Percy groaned, his spirits dropping dramatically.

"When you kill him?"

"Uhh. . ." Percy could not remember when he killed him, only had a memory of a lovely girl that he was pretty sure was named Annabelle (No, Annabella. No. What's her name?!) kissing him."By fire?" He answered with an uncertain voice, suddenly remembering a burning sensation.

Ny looked at him like he was kidding then laughed with a boom. "A tele- a tele- burning!"He wheezed like Abba's kind burning was ridiculous.


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm so sorry, People of Internet! I did a horrible chapter last time, I hope this makes up for it! **

**99 Years since Percy has been in Tartarus**

"Gosh, being a ghost is _soo_ boring." Piper whined while her translucent body with a pink taint hung upside-down from a big oak tree.

"Yeah, and I haven't seen Reyna since we were alive, and that was like a hundred years ago." Leo complained with a frown on his face.

"Actually, _Lord Leo_,"Piper played with his formal name,"ninety-eight years in two weeks. We died on August tenth, right? A year after Percy."

"How could I forget?" Leo snorted.

"Oh, and by the way, Repair Boy, I haven't seen Jason in forever, either, so stop your complain-"

Before she could finish her sentence a boy, that reminded both of them of a certain green-eyed son of Poseidon that they lost in the Giant war, came sprinting into the ghost's meeting spot.

With both eyes locked on the surprise guest, the boy stopped in his tracks and backed up a few steps.

"Um, hello?" The boy looked a little startled to see them, but regained his calm composure immediately after.

"_Just like Percy_." The two ghosts sitting in the tree whispered simultaneously.

"Excuse me?" The stranger asked, still confused.

Piper was the first to react. After a few recovering, awkward coughs she said, "Oh, uh, hi. It was just that you reminded us of our friend, Percy Jackson."

"I think I've heard of him before!" The boy announces excitedly, knowing something for once.

"You better have." Leo snaps a bitter remark.

"Who are you guys anyway? And why are you orange-" he pointed to Leo then Piper, "and why are you pink?"

"We're ghosts." They said together.

The kid didn't seem fazed, and they were (once again) reminded of their lost friend. "So, you're ghosts," They nodded their orange and pink heads."How did you die?"

"Well, Beauty Queen over here, decides she'll have a nice little stroll to the burning down Demeter cabin-"

Piper interrupted him with protest, "I was _trying_ to save Lydia!"

"-Ever the hero." Leo rolled his eyes with a smirk."and, _unfortunately_,"he said like it was very fortunate, "She got stuck inside there. And me, being the amazing person I am, was heroic and saved the damsel in distress. And then, karpoi, the ones burning the cabin, came and captured us. And then, we got stolen from are kidnappers (who tied us up, mind you) by the manticore. And we were killed"

"That sucks." He held out his hand, "I'm Anthony,"

The translucent pair stuck out their hands. The girl jumped down with a flip and introduced with, "I'm Piper, but you should usually call me by my formal name, Lady Piper. Athena doesn't like us doing otherwise."

The boy ghost didn't get off the tree, just nodded his head and waved saying,"Hey, I'm Lord Leo."

"So," Anthony looked at both of them expectantly."this Percy Jackson, he was a son of Poseidon like me, right? Tell me about him."


	13. Chapter 13

**90 years Percy has been in Tartarus**

"Ny, how long does it usually take for a monster like Abba to reform? I swear it's taking longer than it should! _Why do I even have to wait for him to reform?!"_

"It usually takes two years to twenty years for a telekhine to reform, but Abba's kind shame those who reform fast because telekhines say that in Tartarus you have to work on your tracking and fighting skills for being killed. And we have to wait for him because he has guards around the bottom of the hill. Once he's gone, they'll leave"

Percy looked at him with a little shock,"I think that's the longest and most educated thing I've ever heard from you . . . Well, anyways, do you, uh, know any of my friends other than Tyson?" Particularly asking for the blonde-haired grey-eyed girl.

The cyclops looked him with his big, brown, innocent eye,"Your mommy was at Atlantis a lot after you came here. She was pretty. Your mommy brought a silly man who liked looking at the fishes and mer-people. She and Silly Man begged Daddy to save you, but he sad and angry too. He said he tried to get you out, but he Daddy said he was no help to you. Your mommy was pretty. She had pretty blue eyes"

Percy gulped back the lump in his throat at the image of caring pale blue eyes of his mother that popped in his head. Blue eyes. He had friends with blue eyes! They were leaders. . . They were cousins! Why could all he think about was a pine tree? Why could he only see two sets of jolting blue eyes, when he remembers them being so close that they were like siblings to him?

"-cy, Percy, Percy, wake up!" The cyclops shouted while shaking him.

"Ugh, Ny, stop! I'm awake!"

"Why did you fall asleep so fast?! You worried Ny!" Ny cried, hanging his head.

"I passed out because I remembered something important. Now shut up and let me remember stuff! If I fall asleep really fast again, don't wake me, I'll be having an important dream, like one you just interrupted me from."

...

_He put his hand on her forehead. Her skin was cold, but his fingertips tingled as if they were burning.  
_

_"She needs nectar and ambrosia," he said with a commanding voice. She was clearly a demigod, whether he knew her or not. He could sense that just from one touch. He didn't understand why everyone was acting so scared.  
_

_He took her by the shoulders and lifted her into sitting position, resting her head on his shoulder.  
_

_"Come on!" the son of Poseidon yelled to the others. "What's wrong with you people? Let's get her to the Big House."  
_

_No one moved, not even the centaur, who was supposed to be leading them. They were all too stunned.  
_

_Then the girl took a shaky breath. She coughed and opened her eyes.  
_

_Her irises were startlingly blue—electric blue.  
_

_The girl stared at him in bewilderment, shaking and wild-eyed. "Who—"_

...

The dream ended, but Percy knew he was just reliving the past. Just reliving a memory, that he couldn't believe he forgot.


	14. Chapter 14

**99 years Percy has been in Tartarus**

**Camp Half-Blood: The woods**

"What do you want to know about him?" Leo questioned Anthony suspiciously.

"I don't know . . . Just tell me everything."

"How much time do you have on your hands?" Piper asked, returning to dangling off the oak.

"Well, Samantha and Michael were chasing me, I guess they're still looking for me, and I have archery in half in hour." Anthony answered her.

"Why were they chasing you?" Leo looked sad, remembering when he was pursued and bashed by other foster kids.

"Trying to beat me up. They've been doing that ever since I got to Camp, which was two years ago."

"So, do you like archery?" Piper, feeling awkward, changed the subject.

"I love archery! I'm the best archer alive, the one before me was Frank Zhang, he's thebest archer to_ ever live!"_

The two ghosts looked shocked, but then they remembered the perfect accuracy Frank had on targets.

"Yeah," Leo went on after an awkward silence,"Percy was the best swordsman to ever live. He wasn't always stronger than his opponents, but he was sword smart and could come up with a perfect plan within five seconds, I think Annabeth passed on some strategy in his head."

"Wait, tell me about how Percy got into Camp. I barely made it because I was being chased by a hungry empousa, monsters say they like Poseidon's kids the best because we taste like seafood."

The orange ghost and the pink ghost exchanged a smirking look; Percy's grand entrance could top Anthony's by a mile.

_ . . ._

_A stunned girl with just as stunned _karpoi_ stood in shock while an Asian boy and Percy burst into the open and began to massacre every source of fiber they could find. The Asian shot an arrow through Barley, who crumbled into seeds. Percy slashed his sword through Sorghum and charged toward Millet and Oats. The pretty African American girl jumped down and joined the fight.  
_

_Within minutes, the _karpoi_ had been reduced to piles of seeds and various breakfast cereals. Wheat started to re-form, but Percy pulled a lighter from his pack and sparked a flame._

_"Try it," he warned, "and I'll set this whole field on fire. Stay dead. Stay away from us, or the grass gets it!"_

_The pretty girl shouted at the grain piles: "He'll do it! He's crazy!"_

_The remnants of the _karpoi_ scattered in the wind. The boy climbed the rock and watched them go._

_Percy extinguished his lighter and grinned at the girl._

_. . ._

__Percy woke from his dream, still confused. Every time he had tried to remember his past he got a dream that didn't explain anything.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry I haven't written in forever! Forgive me, I was on vacation!**

**August 18**

**98 years Percy has been gone**

Hermes teleported back to Olympus from Camp Half Blood absolutely buzzing with his new discovery, but he still wasn't exactly sure when to tell the others. The god stroked his finding on its head.

"What should I do, Blackjack?" The traveling god looked at the famous Pegasus hoping for answer, but not expecting one. When Percy Jackson's winged horse murmured back a brilliant reply, Hermes was shocked.

"Man, Blackjack, Percy was right about you! You are totally kick-ass!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**August 10**

**99 years Percy has been gone**

After amazing Anthony with the story of Percy's five years at camp and his role in the Second Titan War, Piper and Leo got to the part where he fell into Tartarus.

"So Annabeth was dangling off the edge and the only thing keeping her up was Percy. Percy saw her slip and grabbed her before she could fall. Jason, Leo, Frank, and I were getting up that freaking _statue_-"

"-It attractedlike_ every_ monster!" Leo interrupted.

"-Yeah, and it was so heavy! Okay, sorry, Anthony. So most of us were lifting up that heavy statue while Percy, Annabeth, Hazel, and Nico were climbing up the latter. When Hazel was halfway up, Annabeth slipped. Percy got her and Nico just watched.

"You have to understand, Anthony, that Nico was still weak from being stuck in a jar, so he couldn't have done anything.

"So Percy shouted out a deal with Nico. He had to lead the rest of the Seven to Greece while Percy promised to get Annabeth and himself to the Doors.

"And then they fell." Piper looked unpleasantly surprised, as if she was watching it happen again. She wiped a single tear and prodded Leo to go on for her.

Anthony was very excited, this was the best story that he'd ever heard, he didn't even care that he was missing his favorite class. But he did feel bad for the two ghost veterans, he would feel extremely upset if that happened to his friends.

Leo went on uncertainly."Then we sailed to Greece -which was not a walk in the park, mind you- and they made it to Greece too. Which probably wasn't a walk in the park, either. I don't know, I never heard. So then we fought the Giant war, and we won." He voice made winning sound like losing, not how he made finishing the Argo II sound.

"What happened to Percy and Annabeth? How come you've never heard about them getting to the Doors?"

"We've got to go." Piper lied, it was obvious, her already pink cheeks got darker and she blinked way too fast.

As they quickly floated away, Anthony hurried back to camp, nervous that he might have worried the others. Anthony decided that he would look for them the next chance he got.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

'- seven, eight, nine, ten,' Thalia had just finished counting to her new favorite number (again) and took a deep breath. But it didn't calm her like it usually did, only made her angrier.

How dare Jezebel take it from insulting her, to insulting Percy Jackson. _Percy freaking Jackson!_

Thalia wasn't going to hold it in anymore. You can make fun of her anytime you want (especially if you like getting Thalia's revenge) but if you mess with her friend (especially one of her best friends who saved her butt and the world's butt plenty of times) you will get the beating of a lifetime.

But that's not what Thalia wants to be anymore. Thalia wants to be the understanding sister figure that most of these girls didn't have before they joined the hunt.

That's what Thalia wants to be, but not now. Because right now she doesn't understand why Jezebel is making of someone she doesn't know (well, everyone knows Jackson, but only some really _know_ him).

Opening her eyes again, Thalia pushes her back on a tree, with a wrist at Jezebel's chest."Do you even know who Percy Jackson is!? Do you know what he gave up to save the world, to save everyone living on it!? Percy Jackson is the best person I know, and if you insult him again, I _will_ kick your ass."

The Lieutenant of Artemis breaths are shallow like she ran a mile, and she's giving the very wide-eyed Jezebel the ultimate death glare.

"Aww, Thalia, you made me blush." Called the voice Thalia had been waiting to hear for nearly a century.

"Percy!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Wow, I got a lot of reviews last chapter! Thanks everyone! Well, I couldn't leave y'all waiting.**

"Percy!"

Thalia leaps on Percy and pushes him down so fast it didn't even seem humanly possible. Between the punches that are raining down on Percy, Thalia screams at him."You've got freaking loyalty problems, Jackson! Don't you ever do that again! Do you know how much everyone cried over you?! You-you-"

She abruptly stops the punches that Percy aren't returning and hugs him. She turns her face away from his so he can't see the tears."I missed you." She whispers, and the crack in her voice takes Percy by surprise.

He returns the hug and whispers back, "Me too."

. . .

"How'd you get back?" Thalia asks him after they're all settled down and drinking hot chocolate, like they did when they found Jason. Who cares if it's summer?

Even though he's eager to tell the story to somebody, he didn't want to boast."It's a long story, Thals."

She just smirks at him and playfully smacks his arm."Gods, you've got bragging problems too. Tell me, I've got time, Jackson."

"Well, I befriended a Cyclops and he had some kind of personality problem, because he was nice some of the time and he was evil the rest of the time. He was mostly nice, so he tried to help me escape once my captor reformed. A telekhine was the one keeping me tied up and once his left hand reformed he would out of Tartarus."

He stopped to see if she was following, and found her listening attentively. "I've always wondered what happened to you after you closed the Doors, but I didn't like to think about it." She nodded, encouraging him on.

"Okay, so I was tortured for eighty-eight years, ten years they forgot about me, which was at the beginning, before that telekhine found me. The last year was when my captor reformed, and when Blackjack got me."

Her eyes got comically wide."Blackjack got you? I thought he died a while ago. . . He really missed you, Percy." She added as an after thought.

"Yeah, it's actually not him, it's his grandson. Blackjack the third.

"Well, do you know how Apollo can see everything? Okay, so he saw me making plans of escape, and he couldn't intervene directly. So, he found Blackjack III and told him where there was a place I could escape, and to tell the first god he saw about it. Apollo used the mist so he forgot who told him.

"Hermes was the god Blackjack III told and he didn't tell the other gods. Hermes sent Blackjack with a pack of ambrosia an nectar. Blackjack found me and brought me and Ny the Cyclops up. Coming out of there brought back all my memories, it hit me like a truck.

"Well, that's it. What happened to Annabeth?"

An expression of dread crossed her face.

**Guys, what pairing do you want, Perila or Percabeth?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay, okay, Percy/Annabeth wins! I literally got bombarded with reviews the last chapters, and now I have a hundred reviewed story! *happy dance***

Percy got worried after seeing the expression Thalia got after just hearing Annabeth's name.

"What happened!? Oh gods, what happened?" The first part was frustrated, he was sure Annabeth would join the Hunters of Artemis after he was gone, but she wasn't here. The last part was already dreading the answer he could receive, knowing the all the bad things that could happen to demigods.

Thalia looked a bit worried but started anyway."She's been so sad since you've been gone. On the Argo II flying home, she barely talked, barely ate, barely slept. When she got back to camp she was locked in your cabin for two days, with Katie Gardner bringing her food and water. Once she got out, she was only a shell of what she used to be. After a while she couldn't even stand camp, she said everything reminded her of you, so after a year I asked her to join the Hunters of Artemis." Thalia looked so sad during the story that halfway through Percy placed a brotherly arm across her sagged shoulders.

"She was happier with us, but when the summer started to end, when it got closer to. . . your birthday, she shut down. We would go to Greece together every August eighteenth, and the first ten times she got physically sick. Even though I'm the leader of a bunch of crushed girls, I've never seen heartbreak so bad."

Percy was clamping his teeth, anticipating (and fearing) the part where things go bad.

"She was so sad the ninety-seventh year, and I don't know why. She was bawling when we got to Greece, she said she had second thoughts about being a Hunter, she-she said she questioned why she would ever agree to living forever with heartbreak so bad."

Percy was clenching his fists, literally begging the Fates that she would still be alive.

"She quit the hunters last year, the ninety-eighth year, after we got back from Greece. She lives in her family's old house, and visits Camp Jupiter a couple times a year, but she went back to Camp Half Blood yesterday, the satyrs said that there was something wrong with Grover, he's not feeling so good.

"I would be there too, but Jezebel, over here," Thalia curtly nodded her head to a girl behind her."is having a hissy-fit about going to a camp with boys. I said that they won't do anything, those boys know not to touch the Hunters, and she ranted on and on about how there wasn't one boy that had an once of goodness in them. I brought you up, she insulted you, I almost beat her up, and then you come.

"But really, Percy, I can't wait to show you to Annabeth."

**Sorry about the shortness but everybody was like ****_update, or I _****will****_ kill you. _****So people say I have a certain quality of writing. Mind telling me what that is?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Guys, I swear I'm not trying to end my chapters like Rick. By the way, I'm not him, and I not own PJO or HoO.**

**August 10, 99 years since Percy has been gone**

"Oh my gods, Grover!" Annabeth cried as she hurriedly entered the white room. "Are you okay!?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Grover's weak, gravely voice assured with a flimsy and unconcerned wave of his hand, "but the question is, are _you_ okay? I haven't seen you in ages, and you haven't visited Camp Half Blood since you've left with Thalia for the Hunters. Thalia, you, Nico, and Percy all left me," he cracked a joking dry smile, "I'm lonely. Thank the gods for Leo and Piper.

"But the point is, you've distanced yourself. And I don't believe it's me you're avoiding."

Annabeth slumped in her chair. Her chin started to shake and her voice quavered uncharacteristically. "It - it's like this place has Percy scrawled all over it. I - I - I used to love it, but know it just hurts. _It physically hurts._

"I don't know how you can stand this Camp when it has your best friend's name written all over it."

Grover looked very offended, she had hit a (_very_ sore) nerve that he had tried to heal. "You might have forgotten, Annabeth, but you weren't the only one who missed Percy. While you locked yourself up, we helped each other. We tried to heal the hurt. But you weren't there. You weren't there!"

"Grover, listen to me, I wasn't trying to be like that! I didn't want to be weak like I was-!" Tears were streaming down as Grover interrupted her plea.

"WHERE WERE YOU WHEN EVERYONE ELSE LEFT ME! YOU LEFT ME! WHEN EVERYONE LSE WAS GONE, YOU LEFT ME! YOU LEFT LIKE THE REST, LIKE THALIA WHEN SHE WENT ON HER WAY, LIKE JUNIPER WHEN PERCY WASN'T THERE TO PUT OUT THE FIRE, LIKE NICO WHEN HIS FATHER CALLED FOR HIM!" Veins popped out of his head, but his rage-fueled power left him, and his head started to tilt back, "You left like Percy." He whispered the last sentence.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**August 11, 99 years since Percy has has been gone**

**Western border ****of Ohio State**

"How long is it going take to get to Camp Half Blood from here?"Percy asked his cousin.

"Eight days, maybe seven days, which is perfect, you get to reveal yourself on your birthday!"

"Well, I want to stop at Olympus on my birthday. My birthday is the hundredth anniversary, right?" When Thalia nodded her confirming reply, Percy whooped and said "Sweet!"

Jezebel looked at Percy with disgust. "So you think you can just walk in on Olympus when ever you want!? All boys are just foolish and arrogant like you."

With a hand casually holding Thalia back, he replied coolly, "Yeah, I think I can go walk up on Olympus. I closed the Doors of Death, being trapped and severely tortured in Tartarus for almost a century, saving all of their sorry asses."

The stunned Jezebel (couldn't) didn't reply.


	19. Chapter 19

Percy breathed a sigh as he stared up at the old building. He didn't remember the Empire State Building looking as if it an artifact. He looked around New York and saw that most of the buildings he knew to be around Olympus were gone. Everything looked so modern. Everything looked like he was in the future. Which is to be expected for someone who missed most of the century.

'_Deep breath. Deep breath_.' Percy stepped into the entrance with a fleeting glance to Thalia. He told Thalia that she or the other Hunters shouldn't come with him.

He felt so awkward standing alone with everyone bustling and milling around hurriedly with business to get to. . . Percy shook his head to get out of his unimportant thoughts, he had somewhere to be too.

With long strides, Percy made it to the front desk. He was startled to see to that Miles the Doorman of Olympus was still there. His head was ducked while reading a book with a metal dragon on it.

"Six hundredth floor, please." Percy said like he always did.

Miles answered like he always did; "No such room, kiddo." When the Doorman looked up, he was completely and utterly shocked. "Per-Percy Jackson! The Lighting Thief!" He said a little too loud, with awe in his voice.

"Really? After all I've done, I'm still known as the 'Lighting Thief'?" Shaking his head with disappointment, he snatched the Key to Olympus from Mile's open hand.

Waiting for an empty elevator was difficult, seeing as it was lunch time. When he finally got one, he pushed everyone that tried to come in with him away.

The elevator ride was extremely nerve-racking, while the music he listened to as a teenager was playing and considered an 'oldie'. It reminded him back to the time when Annabeth and Grover were with him.

"Well... sure good to be together again. Arguing. Almost dying. Abject terror. Oh, look. It's our floor."

Percy smiled at the memory, also recalling the fear, the awful music that seemed to fit perfectly for their situation (stayin' alive), and the laurel sapling the Grover carried with him. . . that was actually another satyr that had recently died.

The ring that chimed the arrival to the floor startled Percy from his reminiscing. The anxiety returned and Percy called on his courage.

To keep his mind off what might happen (parties, celebrating, fighting, arguing) he looked around the home of the Olympian gods (he almost had forgotten that he was a god too). It looked different from when he saw it in construction. It was absolutely beautiful, but it was bringing him to the thought of the girl who's heart he crushed.

Percy had just made it to the entry way to the throne room, where the unchanged gods were too caught up in an argument to notice him.

"Zeus," Poseidon roared angrily. "My son made it clear that you are to claim your children when they are thirteen! You should see that the deal you made goes through!"

"But," Zeus started, and Percy could tell that Zeus was about to say something hurtful by the cruel look in his eye."My partner in this deal cannot see that his side of the deal is followed."

This caused an uproar on Olympus.

Aphrodite had her perfect lips parted in shock and released a very outraged "No!"

Hermes quickly leaned over on his throne to check if Zeus was joking.

Hephaestus, previously unconcerned about the argument, looked up from his gadget with horror.

Ares looked around at his fellow Olympians with an ugly smirk saying, "I agree with Zeus, why should we keep a deal when the dealer is gone!?" Just to cause more arguments.

Hera looked as though she felt sick and checked to see if Zeus was joking or not. When she saw he was serious, she sat back while looking greener but still stayed silent.

Demeter glared, rather threateningly, to the frightened (and suddenly silent) Ares.

Dionysus' eyes flared purple and he fumed saying,"Father, you can't seriously be-!" but Percy could not hear the rest of his statement from the roar of the Twin Archers;

"FATHER!"

Athena stood from her chair with her stormy grey eyes looking like thunder clouds ready to strike with lightning. "He fought two wars for us! _Two wars_! He won them both, sacrificing plenty-!"

But Percy did not pay her any attention after seeing the overwhelmed look that marred Poseidon's handsome features. Percy heard him whisper a barely audible "_It's his birthday today_."

Percy felt sick and wanted to leave. He was causing people hurt that they didn't deserve-

He was interrupted from his conflicting thoughts by Hermes' cheerfully surprised shout. "He's here!"

All eyes turned to him.


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry for the shortness, but I'm pretty proud of keeping them in character, if I do say so myself.**

Percy's body was faced the opposite direction, as if he was about to leave, and his throat was dry. "Hi." His voice cracks, and he's almost considering a smile before he realized that most of the Olympians did not recognize him.

All the gods (except Hermes and Apollo, who were both expecting him soon) look like trying to place where they've seen this kid before (other than than his strange look-a-like features with Poseidon).

"What business do you have here when are in the middle of a meeting?" Zeus rumbled, the tension still thick in the air.

Percy remembered when he was a demigod, back-sassing gods as if he were as powerful as the Fates."Wow, Zeus, that hurts." Percy grinned his famous crooked grin."I can't believe you don't remember your favorite nephew."

Poseidon looked like he was restraining himself from something and Zeus looked beyond surprised. "Percy Jackson?" Zeus's voice was no longer angry (it even cracked), just extremely guilty, sad, and joyful at the same time, which was pretty hard to pull of, so Percy was pretty impressed with him.

"The one and only." The gods looked like they had been slapped in the face. Aphrodite even fainted dramatically into Apollo (Percy was pretty sure it was fake, and that she did it so she would fall into a guy's arms)."Now," Percy started, acting as if this were a casual conversation."I believe you were arguing about my deal. I save all of you and the world as we know it, you take responsibility for your own children, that deal?"

"No, no." Zeus sternly stated, "that's settled, we keep our end of the deal."

"I thought so. Also, I would like to be a plain demigod again." If it was possible for the gods to be more shocked, they were.

"Done." Zeus said after rather the light that was cast upon him faded, he felt normal, no amazing eyesight, no power-hungry wishes in his heart, no more astounding hearing either.

"Now, one more matter to resolve." He turned toward his dad with open arms."Dad?"

Poseidon didn't look like he was holding anything back anymore as he swooped toward his son with the fiercest hug Percy had ever received.

"My son," Poseidon sobbed into his hair, "My son."


	21. Chapter 21

Thalia paced outside the Empire State Building.

'_What's taking him do long? Did the Olympian gods hurt him!? No, no. They wouldn't do that, they've been trying to get over him for decades. Well, a century now-'_

She was snapped from her thoughts from Jezebel's obnoxious complain; "Gods dammit, he's still alive!"

"Feeling the love." Percy commented on her remark then immediately turned to Thalia saying, "Let's go crash my service."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Annabeth hadn't been to the memorial since the first year Percy had been gone.

She felt like she was seventeen again (she was still seventeen, but back when she was aging normally) where all the campers looked to her for guidance, seeing as she was the unspoken vice-leader of Camp. The pressure of trying even harder to keep her composure, the depression of Percy, the guilt from ruining his god hood, heck, even the exhaustion from treading Tartarus and fighting a war weighed on her already overworked shoulders. She cracked.

She remembers Clarisse's biting words; "_Girl, you'd better man up real quick! The Camp is in chaos, they already lost their best leader, don't make them lose another leader." Before she went to the Ares kids calling her name she stopped in her tracks and turned her head halfway around, leaving her face sideways, not looking her in the eyes."Percy would never let it come to this if he were here." _She coldly remarked, leaving Annabeth, alone and hurt, to stand there and think about that for a long time.

Apparently Annabeth droned out when the speech of honor and sacrifice started because snapped out of memories when it ended.

Chiron stepped up onto the stage with a sad face and a blue cloth in hands. He hung the shroud up, revealing that there was a beautifully stitch trident upon it. He moved around to face the crowd, his face looking even grimmer. Annabeth had never seen Chiron express emotions as openly as he was now.

"I will now ask one of his closest living friends to say a few words." He turned to the daughter of Athena who was holding back tears. "Annabeth Chase." Even though he said it as though it were a statement he had question in his eyes. Annabeth nodded.

She felt claustrophobic with all the eyes that were surrounding her and shakily and slowly made her way to the stage. She got there after what seemed like hours.

She blabbed on about courage and sacrifice for a minute, just like the speech she tuned out on, but then she stopped.

"You guys probably hear that all the time don't ya? Well, I'm not going to talk about that stuff right now. I'm gonna talk about the reason why we're here, Percy." She surprised herself when she said it, she hasn't talked about Percy in forever, but the proud and approving nod Grover encouraged her to keep going.

"You guys know that he was the best swordsman, and that's no lie, his second year at Camp, which was my sixth year, I could not beat him for the life of me, and now that I think about it I even couldn't really beat him in his first year.

"You also know that his fatal flaw is personal loyalty. He wouldn't know when to cut his losses, to save a friend he would sacrifice anything. Which is pretty good for you all because if he hadn't sacrificed what he did we wouldn't be here today. It was especially good for me, without his flaw I would have been toast long before Gaia.

'But you guys really don't know what he was like. He had a great sense of humor, he would even be sarcastic in the face of death, it was irritating and inspiring at the same time. Percy also really liked to play extreme pranks with the Stoll brothers on the other campers.

"He had trouble staying dead too. In his forth year at camp he blew up Mount Saint Helen's with his earth-shaking powers. Percy went missing for two weeks after that and we burned his shroud, thinking he was dead. I was so sad. I lost my best friend and I still had a quest to complete. But he crashed his funeral-"

Before her sentence could be completed, her tongue stopped working at the sight of an open-armed Percy.

"Just like he is now." Annabeth finished her sentence when her tongue got over the shock. The kids, who were previously confused on who this intruder was, looked like they have recently been tased.

**I am so evil and sorry because I will be gone a week without writing!**


	22. Chapter 22

It's funny really.

How after all those sleepless nights Annabeth spent preparing for this moment (_'If_ _he ever comes back I'll . . . '_), but now that the time has finally come, she can't think of anything for the life of her (This was a very rare occurrence for a daughter of Athena like herself).

Well, there is one thing she could think of; how very extremely angry she was.

You'd think that she'd be smiling and crying tears of joy, but her red-hot anger combined with her serious pride issues wouldn't allow her to walk up to his open arms and give him the hug she'd been dying for for the longest time.

Her thoughts are so clouded that she was barely aware that she spoke (she couldn't even think of why she was mad, that's how angry she was).

Right when she was deciding to screw her pride and anger to go up and hug him, a kid with dark brown hair, blue eyes, and features that vaguely looked like Percy's (Annabeth immediately knew that this half blood was a son if Poseidon) stood up and ran to the service-crasher. He embraced the Savior of Olympus with a smile.

"Whattup, bro?" The boy asked in a tone that made it sound like he found a long-lost half-brother everyday.

"Does this mean I have to share my cabin?" Percy playfully whined.

Annabeth never thought that you could miss a voice, but here she was, listening to his complaint as if it were beautiful music in the world.

Just as she started to walk to Percy, a Cyclops that she did not recognize started to emerge from the water with the elder retired general Tyson, her old friend and Percy's half-brother. He was old, even for his kind, he had a walking cane and pure joy written across his usually solemn face.

"Percy, my brother!" Tyson cried, happy tears forming in his big brown eye and streaming down his wrinkled face.

Percy turned around and ran to hug his other half-brother. "Tyson! Oh, thank you so much, Ny!"

After hugging for a moment, Tyson realized that the arms that were wrapped him were scarred.

"Percy!? Your arms . . ." Tyson said with shock evident in his voice.

He shrugged it off like it was nothing, but his green eyes showed only a glimpse of a haunting that no one would understand.

Silence filled the room. Annabeth held her breath. The campers looked like they were watching the best movie ever (a few of them were even crying). After their hug was finished, Percy then turned around and faced Annabeth with a big, crooked grin and spread-wide arms again."I still believe that I missed a hug."

That kiss was the best thing Annabeth had ever experienced, and it was pretty much the best reunion they had ever had.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Somewhere deep in Hades' land, three residents of the Isles of the Blest smiled. Not remembering anything of their past lives, Hazel, Frank, or Jason had absolutely no idea why it warmed them so much to see this boy again.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Wow. What to do with my life now? Probably write another story.**

**Anywho, since those three were so great they didn't have to be reborn three times to be in the Isles of the Blest, just in case you didn't get it.**

**I love you all and I shall miss you! D,: **

**Also, I am sorry for the shortness, but I couldn't think of anything else.**


End file.
